EL ARTE DE RODIN BESOS CON MIEL
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: El beso hameron y las burdas agujas...


**SHORT FIC HAMERON - "EL ARTE DE RODIN ( BESOS CON MIEL)"**

**No sabía por qué, pero estaba ocupado en lo que no debía. Haciendo de manitas, arreglando un mecanismo electrónico, un humilde piano de mesa, con el que esperaba diagnosticar al paciente que le tocaba esa semana. Un músico por arte de birle birloque, una estafa. No tocaba de oído, tocaba de estacazo. Se golpeó el tarro en un accidente de autobús y se volvió un Mozart de la misma manera que Houdini sacaba conejos de su chistera. Pagó un alto precio, eso sí…Era un absoluto imbécil para todo lo demás. En realidad, en aquel caso no importaba que su paciente sobreviviera o no. Era un ser simple, un perfecto idiota con un don inexplicable. Porque Dios da mocos a quien no tiene pañuelo. Y éste a los treinta y cinco aún mojaba su cama. En el fondo sí era consciente de los motivos de su inquietud. El hecho de que consiguiera aventajarle, terminando una pieza musical que se le resistía desde el instituto, despertó su curiosidad temporalmente aletargada además de noquear su ego con un gancho de derecha en Sol bemol. Pero también andaba en otras cosas… **

**Anudó la goma presionando decidida el brazo, tal y como él la indicó."Apriete fuerte".El doctor insertó la hipodérmica con el tubito que recolectaba su sangre y en unos segundos consiguió lo que pretendía. Foreman le interrumpió pero pudo bajar la manga de su camisa a tiempo para no levantar sospechas...o no...Greg House no contaba con que el afroamericano era como él...Sabía que el análisis de sangre que pidió no era de un se piden análisis de sangre para pacientes con ampollas en los pies…No era el pie de Jaipur… Tampoco tuvo en cuenta que Cameron controlaba sus correos...Todos sus correos...Atando cabos descubrieron su secreto...Su terrible secreto: Cáncer en el lóbulo temporal, metastatizado...Seis meses de vida, con suerte, un año...Pero cómo explicar que todo era una engañifa, una treta para procurarse un Nirvana perpetuo. Aquel que se daba sólo a los pacientes sin esperanzas…Él no estaba enfermo pero tampoco tenía esperanzas…Por eso mantuvo la mentira…no podía descubrirse…era un comportamiento deshonroso y mezquino…además había otra cuestión que le intrigaba. Todos habían cambiado de actitud con él desde que se inmiscuyeron como ladronzuelos en su vida…Pasó de Pilatos a Virgen María a la velocidad de la luz, en otro proceso osmótico igual de irracional que la extraña habilidad del lelo…"Si te mueres todos te aman,veamos hasta dónde"…Chase, Foreman y ELLA… **

**Estaba dando alas a una suerte de destornillador terminando su pequeña chapuza, cuando la vio entrar en la oficina. Se quitó las gafas, y le preguntó, "¿Ya está la tomografía?". La negación en forma de monosílabo le fue suficiente para contestarle. "Ya está aquí la nena, la reina y señora de las plañideras". Su gesto le confirmó su intención. "Ya tardaba en darme el pésame", pensó. Pero sorprendentemente no le expresó sus condolencias. Se limitó a entregarle una carta de recomendación para que la firmara. "Aún no me he muerto", le dijo en tono grave. Y eso, porque no quería admitir que le dolió. Esperaba una escena lacrimógena y se encontró con un burdo documento falsificado y con que la niña de sus ojos quería salir del cascarón como si nada, tan contenta y sin preaviso…"Vaya, no viene la mojigata, sino la lianta y sádica"…Tal vez no hubiera sido mala idea darle un buen repaso. Que supiera lo que era un hombre de verdad. Pero si no lo hizo cuando tuvo oportunidad ya era tarde," si tú no estás aquí no tiene sentido quedarse", la oyó decir para justificar su marcha cuando él se levantó para preguntarle, intentando disimular su incredulidad,…"¿De verdad quieres irte?"…¡¡¡Vaya pregunta más absurda!!! ¡¡¡Te estás delatando, pedazo de merluzo!!!, se dijo … Ve que se aproxima sin decir nada, la mira curioso, "¿Qué estás haciendo?", se le acerca poco a poco, lenta pero imparable. No se mueve. Aun con tacones resulta demasiado pequeña, demasiado frágil para él. Comprende lo que quiere pero la deja seguir poniendo una excusa pueril "Entiendo que esta situación debe ser muy excitante para ti". Al fin y al cabo era otro falso moribundo al que salvar. Le acaricia suavemente la cara, los pómulos, roza con sus dedos los alrededores de sus labios, como en vuelo de reconocimiento y, haciendo un paso de bailarina, se eleva para alcanzar su boca…Le besa. En el primer instante no hace nada, la mira desconcertado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no, le regala su lengua, explora su jugosidad. ¡¡¡ Touché!!! porque en un momento dado se sorprende a sí mismo correspondiendo, no quiere ser descortés…Llegados a ese punto es él quien continúa el juego, ya no por gentileza. En una carrera de fondo, establecen una corta pero intensa conexión en la que se les acelera la respiración…Si no fuera porque están en el despacho...Si no fuera porque ella busca algo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su bata…Al notar la ausencia de su mano rodeándole se percata de la jugada y arquea su ceja en un gesto muy revelador. Agarra su muñeca antes de que el daño sea irreparable. Descubre su farol en forma de minúsculo aguijón. El pequeño instrumento punzante no estaba invitado a la fiesta sorpresa y ella no es la Madrastra de Blancanieves. Es Blancanieves a secas. Por eso, emulando a Diógenes, hace un ejercicio de cinismo y le advierte sin soltarla, "Besar y apuñalar es cosa de putas". La inmunóloga sonríe. "Me has devuelto el beso"…"No quiero que te mueras sin saber lo que se siente…Ninguna mujer debería morirse sin sentirlo"…Artero plan. Ya no podrán ponerlo en práctica de nuevo. A los chicos no les dejará acercarse, ni hablar, además, no cree que estén dispuestos a poner en duda su sexualidad. Y él tampoco está por la labor…Pero ella insiste, quieren ayudarle…Decide cooperar, tal vez sea bueno dejar que los cachorros jueguen un rato. Da los datos de una historia clínica, y ella se dispone a salir conforme, no sin antes ser objeto de su sarcasmo más salvaje, "Si quieres una muestra de semen vuelve sin jeringa". Cuando se sabe solo sus yemas se posan en sus labios en un movimiento casi involuntario ...Quiere guardar el momento, conservar su sabor. Su jerol entre sombras refleja un rastro de honda perplejidad porque nunca sabrá si aquella aguja fue inoportuna o llegó a tiempo para salvarle de una verdad. Al final todos quedaron contentos, ella se fue con la ilusión de ser correspondida, él se quedó con la duda de querer corresponder. "¿De qué coño iba eso?"… ¿Un conato de incendio? ¿una aventura de bucanero? ¿un secreto deseo?…Nunca lo sabrá…, nunca lo sabrán...¿O sí?...El tiempo lo dirá…El tiempo será juez y parte…El tiempo pone a cada cual donde corresponde, pero entre tanto... ¡¡¡Qué buenos son los besos con miel !!!...Y a él le encantaba el arte de Rodin**

**FIN**


End file.
